1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a device and method for controlling a memory and, more particularly, to a device and a method for dividing a memory of a digital video disk player into multiple domains, and controlling these domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video disk, one type of digital moving picture disk media, is a next-generation high-quality multimedia memory device which stores over two hour's worth of digital video of MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 2. A conventional digital video disk player separately has an error correction memory and a data buffering memory. Static RAM and dynamic RAM are used as the former and the latter, respectively. When the two different memories are used, regions for controlling the recording and reproduction processes are required for each of them. Accordingly, the configuration of the disk player becomes complicated and its product cost is increased. Furthermore, as a result, it is difficult to produce a small-size disk player.